polygon_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D.
G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D. is the second character to ever be created in Monster Factory, as well one of the strongest in its universe, with a power and strength that can almost match that of The Final Pam. Appearance Half robot, half cat, G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D. is an enhanced Khajiit, an antropomorphic feline species that exists in the Elder Scrolls series. Due to the game's limited character creation tools at the beginning of the game, It doesn't look much different from regular NPCs of the same race, even when trying to match Garfield's hair color, however the inclusion of hollow, teal blue eyes was a major factor in the birth of the character, as well reworking its personality and ambitions. It is unknown if its true/default size is the same as that of a human being or the size of the average household cat, though it's believed that it shrinks in size so that horses don't give in when it rides them. In a similar fashion to many Monster Factory characters, G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D. wears no clothes other than its underwear, though when arrested the guards force it to wear some plebeian vests, which strip down its super powers entirely. Personality As a cybernetic Khajiit, G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D. does not express emotion in a form we can understand. The only clue to his motivations being his insatiable appetite for lasagna JPEG and PNGs in order to survive. Abilities According to Griffin McElroy its unarmed damage points is measured in the trillions, to the point of NPCs dying at a small distance oh him due to the shockwave caused by the impact between the punch and G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D.'s target. Even with this brutal strength, it also has a glass mace in his arsenal to hit NPCs like a baseball bat. It can also run up to 1000 mph, being able to jump over something as large as a mountain range in just a couple of seconds. His feline agility also affects other entities like the horses that it rides. G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D. possesses high level knowledge of cybersecurity, allowing him to seemingly effortlessly hack into any number of connected systems. It is not known if the source of this ability derives from attained knowledge (a degree in computer science perhaps), a biproduct of his cyborg alterations, or magical in nature. His relation to Garfield the Deals Warlock is not known. This answer to this question may shed light on the source of G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D.'s power. In Monster Factory In the episode Exploring Skyrim with Garfield, the cybernetic feline follows the game's plot until he decides to unleash his powers and do anything his metallic heart desires, from killing dogs to escape from dungeons by spawning a hundred horses to break the gates. One day in Tamdriel he released thirty dragons after having a bad hair day, which happened to be a Monday. Regretful with this decision, he tries to kill every single one of them, which to this day, this particular objective hasn't completed yet. Quotes * I AM CYBER GARFIELD, I AM YOUR INTERNET GRAAAAWWWRRR * ERASING ALL LASAGNA. EATING ALL LASAGNA JPEGS * I AM CYBERFIELD YOU WILL BECOME ONE OF US * DELETING ALL PNGS OF LASAGNA. EATING THEM FOR CYBERFUEL *laser sounds* * MEOW * MY PEOPLE NEED ME * TINY KING, ARE YOU LOOKING FOR APPLES? * I AM GOING TO PUNCH A HOLE IN THE FUCKING UNIVERSE Trivia * Several fans have come up with full names for the acronym given to G.A.R.F.I.E.L.D., such as 'G'reat 'A'rmored 'R'obot 'F'or 'I'ngesting 'E'very 'L'asagna 'D'ish﻿ and 'G'enetically 'A'ltered 'R'adioactive 'F'iend 'I'n 'E'ating 'L'asagna 'D'aily;﻿ Category:Monster Factory Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Bethesda Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Destroyer of Worlds